Ninja Storm: Darkness To Light
by Clarinetgamer1993
Summary: Shawn Lambert does not know about his parents other than the fact that they died when he was younger. Now adopted by Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, he is training at the Wind Ninja Academy. Little does Shawn know that this would be the beginning of an emotional adventure facing challenges and meeting new friends.
1. Character Profile

My character: Boy, name: Shawn Robin Lambert.

Age: 16

Height: 5'11

Weight: 175lbs

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Hobbies: Clarinet Player, Video Games, Motocross, Dodgeball.

Power Ranger: Black Ranger & White Ranger. (Power Of Darkness & Power Of Light)

Personality: Shawn is described as being a kindhearted person with a light sense of humour by his friends. He is diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome and can have a hard time interacting socially with others. However, his friends help him out with that on a regular basis. Shawn does not know about his past other than the fact that he was adopted when he was three years old by Sensei Kanoi Watanabe.

Character relationships:

Sensei Kanoi Watanabe - Adoptive Father & Teacher

Cam Watanabe - Adoptive Brother

Brian Lambert - Father & Head Of Light Elemental Academy

Lauren Lambert - Mother & Deputy Head Of Light Elemental Academy

Lothor - Adoptive Uncle

Marah - Adoptive Cousin

Kapri - Adoptive Cousin

Hunter Bradley - Great Friends due to similar situation with adoptive parents.

Blake Bradley - Great Friends due to similar situation with adoptive parents.

Shane Clarke - Great Friends due to ranger duties and sparring partners.

Tori Hanson - Great friends due to knowledge of Autism in helping Shawn with social situations, everyone plays a part in this. Ranger duties.

Dustin Brooks - Great friends due to common interests and ranger duties.

Kelly - Great Friend and also helps with social situations.

Black Ranger Powers:

Superhuman Speed

Superhuman Agility

Stealth

Telepathic Defense

Darkness Manipulation

Ninja Beams

Lunar Power Beams

White Ranger Powers:

Superhuman Speed

Superhuman Agility

Stealth

Telepathic Defense

Light Manipulation

Sun Power Beams

Sun Ray Gun


	2. Prelude To A Storm

_**Ninja Storm: Darkness To Light**_

_**By: Clarinetgamer1993**_

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and feedback is always appreciated.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, its characters, plot, locations, etc. The OC was created by me.**

**Chapter 1: Prelude To A Storm**

Shawn Lambert was practising his ninja fighting skills with his adoptive brother Cam and he seemed to be holding his own fairly well against Cam.

"You're getting much better at your ninja training Shawn. Keep it up!" encouraged Cam.

"Thank you Cam." replied Shawn as he delivered a low kick that caught Cam and it swept him off his feet.

After their sparring match, Cam and Shawn met up with Cam's father and Shawn's adoptive father, Sensei Watanabe who had just finished lecturing three of his students about their punctuality.

"I don't know why you put up with them." said Cam.

Sensei smiled, "Well Cameron, I guess that's why I'm the Sensei and you're the Sensei's son."

Sensei turned his attention to Shawn. "You are coming a long way with your training Shawn. I am proud of you as would be your parents."

This made Shawn smile as a tear flowed down his cheek. "Thank you Sensei for your encouragement and for being there for me in my life since the unfortunate passing of my parents."

Shawn did not know the truth of his parents passing as this was kept a secret by Sensei.

Shawn decided to see Shane, Tori and Dustin before they went home dejected from their class to raise their spirits.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Called Shawn.

"Hi Shawn, have you got more stern words from Cam or Sensei for us?" Shane asked sarcastically.

"Shane, stop with the sarcastic remarks towards Shawn." scolded Tori.

Dustin also threw Shane a disapproving look.

"Sorry Shawn, I wasn't thinking straight" admitted Shane.

"Relax everyone!" responded Shawn.

"I'm here to say to all of you that despite your lateness today, you three are the best ninjas I have seen in the Wind Ninja Academy along with my adopted brother. I'm sure you'll do well tomorrow!" encouraged Shawn.

This comment made Shane, Tori and Dustin feel better and they thanked Shawn for their encouragement.

"It's the least I can do for all of the help you three have given me since we met a year ago at the academy." responded Shawn as he watched them disappear through the waterfall that lead them out of the academy.

The next morning arrived and Shawn was interested in learning different fighting styles related to the ninja way by observing spectacular moves from one of his favourite video game characters, Yoshimitsu from the Tekken video game series. Realistically, Shawn would not be able to perform most of his moves unless he was very powerful.

All was peaceful at the Wind Ninja Academy until Sensei noticed that the sky was suddenly turning purple with a spaceship descending from the sky.

Shawn noticed Sensei's fearful look on his face. "What's wrong Sensei?" asked Shawn.

"Lothor." Sensei mumbled in fear.

"Who's Lothor, Sensei?" Shawn asked fearfully.

"You must stay safe Shawn, hide behind the training stage and do not come out until I say it is safe." replied Sensei in a firm but protective tone.

"Yes, Sensei. I hope you stay safe as well." said Shawn.

"I will be fine Shawn, do not worry." replied Sensei optimistically.

Shawn did exactly what Sensei instructed him to do and hid behind the training stage. However, he could not help but carefully observe the five beings that materialised from the spaceship.

One of them was a green alien that had a huge backpack and had an innocent look on his face that you could not trust.

The next one looked like a short alien cyborg that wielded two swords dressed like a cross between a black knight and gold knight.

The third and fourth ones were two teenage girls, one of them had pink hair which flowed down straight but on the front there were two braids and she was wearing bright pink tights with black leather clothing and a helmet that looked like a snake. The other teenage girl was wearing a helmet that looked like a bee and her hair was tied in braids as well.

The last of the five was a man who was dressed in black, had a black mask on with red markings on it and horns coming out from the mask and his hair was black and tied in a long ponytail.

Sensei looked at the man with anxiety before he finally spoke to him. "The dark energy is strong in you."

"It's had time to grow." countered the man in black clothes.

Shawn immediately suspected that the man in the mask was Lothor and his suspicion was confirmed when Sensei was showing more signs of nerves.

"It has been a while." responded Sensei with greater unease.

"Armies take time," answered Lothor "and now is the time for revenge...Zurgane, proceed."

"As you wish sir." responded the black and gold knight known as Zurgane. Zurgane disappeared along with the other three leaving Lothor behind with Sensei.

"It doesn't have to be this way." reasoned Sensei.

Lothor took a few steps forward to Sensei. "Why would now be any different?"

Despite Shawn being safe, Lothor suspected he was near by and wanted to personally abduct him outside of the Wind Ninja students.

"I think you are hiding somebody who would be of great interest to me." growled Lothor.

"You are not taking him away from here!" shouted Sensei in defiance.

In response to this, Lothor fired a red energy beam at Sensei while Shawn witnessed this fight from behind the training stage.

Sensei managed to avoid the energy beam while it destroyed a statue. The students stopped what they were doing and looked at the fight going on between Lothor and Sensei.

Due to the students being distracted, the girl in the pink hair raised her hand and shouted "Kelzaks!" Human shaped monsters materialised onto the training grounds of the academy and started attacking the ninja students. Although the ninjas were able to hold their own against the Kelzaks, the ninjas were shortly overwhelmed by the number of Kelzaks attacking them.

Shawn noticed that the students were having trouble fighting the Kelzaks but as soon as he tried to come out of hiding, he was spotted by the two girls who were with Lothor and they started to approach him.

"Stay away from me!" shouted Shawn.

"This is the boy who Uncle wanted right?" asked the girl with brown hair.

"Of course it is Marah!" exclaimed the girl in pink hair as if stating the obvious.

"OK, you don't need to be so harsh Kapri!" argued Marah.

"Will you two stop arguing and capture him already?!" demanded Zurgane.

"We can do that!" Shouted Marah and Kapri.

Shawn was desperate to find a way out but could not find one as the whole area was surrounded by Kelzaks. Shawn decided to fight against both girls but he was not successful.

"Such a puny effort boy!" both Marah and Kapri laughed.

Meanwhile, Lothor and Sensei continued their battle and Lothor gained the upper hand by hitting Sensei with an energy beam directly that caused him to disappear.

"NO!" cried Shawn.

"Now Chubo!" ordered Zurgane.

The green alien stood up and activated bubble like orbs from his backpack that captured all of the ninja students with the exception of Shawn as he was restrained by Marah and Kapri.

"Goodbye Wind Ninja Academy!" shouted Chubo in a victorious tone.

Lothor approached Shawn and stared into his eyes. "Nice to see you again, young Lambert." sneered Lothor.

"How do you know my name?!" demanded Shawn.

"You will find out in time. Right now, I have special plans for you." laughed Lothor.

Shawn was terrified at this point. As he was being taken onboard Lothor's spaceship, he shouted: "HELP ME!"

Meanwhile, Shane, Tori and Dustin were making their way to the Wind Ninja Academy and they noticed the chaos that took place.

"What's going on?" asked Dustin.

"Something's attacking the school!" shouted Shane.

They also heard someone screaming in the distance and they recognised it to be Shawn's voice.

"We have to rescue Shawn!" Tori said fearfully.

"We need a lot of powers to save him Tor!" shouted Shane.

They looked on helplessly as the last of the school was destroyed and sucked into the sky while Shawn's last cry for help left the trio feeling guilty for not showing up sooner.

"It's gone." said Shane in disbelief.

"Shawn too." Tori said sadly.

"I don't know... I'm thinking... uh, earthquake?" asked Dustin.

"When was the last time you heard of an earthquake sucking buildings and people into the sky?" Shane asked sarcastically, as they carefully roamed around the rubble for a few minutes examining the damage and searching for the place where Shawn was taken.

"Who would do something like this?" asked Tori.

Dustin looked up at his friends looking slightly scared. "Are we the only students left?" asked Dustin.

All of a sudden, some rubble moved a few feet away from the trio and this startled them.

"Who's that?" asked Shane.

As soon as he asked this, they spotted Cam struggling to get out of the debris.

"It's Cam! Help me get him out!" shouted Shane.

"We've got you." said Tori as she caught his hands and pulled the boy from under the debris.

"Cam, are you alright?" asked Shane.

Cam nodded. "I'm fine." he assured them, but not two seconds afterwards a red beam shot down from the sky a few yards from where they were standing. The four immediately got up and started running away from the energy blasts. Cam led them to a secret door in the ground, as he pulled it open and climbed in. "Come on guys, this way!" he shouted.

The three wind ninjas looked at one another and back at the blasts before quickly rushing in. Tori closed the door behind her.

"Cam, what is this place?" asked Shane.

"Just follow me." ordered Cam as he dusted his hand free from the dirt and placed it on a multicoloured scanner, inside the rocks. Afterwards, lights turned on and the cave turned into a room. There was a computer at one end of the room, a library on a raised platform to the left of the door and a small table in the middle surrounded by multicoloured cushions.

"No way," muttered Shane.

"It's amazing," breathed Tori.

"Dude," Dustin spoke up, having nothing more to say.

Cam rolled his eyes in annoyance and impatience as the three of them walked ahead of him into the room. "Don't ask any questions because I can't answer them." he ordered.

"So what, this is all like one big secret?" asked Shane.

Cam started to get irritated. "Yes, Shane, this is all one big secret."

"And there are times when secrets must be revealed Cam." Sensei's voice spoke as a small miniature model of a sanctuary where Sensei would meditate came forward. Standing inside it, was a guinea pig dressed like the Wind Ninjas' Sensei.

"Whoa," said Shane to his friends. "He, uh, that big rat sounds like Sensei."

The others nodded in agreement, as Dustin bent down to look at him.

"Yeah, but it doesn't really look like him though," said Dustin "well, except for the clothes."

Cam sighed impatiently. "My father is not a rat, he's a Guinea pig" he corrected Shane and Dustin spun around to look at Tori and Shane.

"Dude, did he just explain why and I like..." he whistled and waved his hand over his head "missed it?"

"He's stuck." Cam pointed out.

"Stuck?" repeated Shane.

"Yes, Shane" said Sensei "Stuck. Observe" and he flipped over onto the computer while simultaneously knocking Dustin on his butt and pressing a few buttons. A video appeared on the computer and displayed the battle between Sensei and Lothor. "This is Lothor, once a great Ninja; he was banished from the Earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side." explained Sensei. "When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you, now he is back, with an army who will do anything to take our planet for their own. Unless they are stopped."

"We heard Shawn's cries for help Sensei. Is he in danger?" asked Tori fearfully.

Sensei and Cam looked disappointed in themselves and confirmed this to be true.

"Lothor abducted Shawn personally and we do not know what he intends to do with Shawn." Cam said emotionally.

"Who is going to be dumb enough to stop Lothor's army and take that risk to save Shawn?" asked Dustin.

"An excellent question, Dustin." said Sensei, before turning to his son. "The morphers Cam." he ordered.

Cam looked shocked and outraged. "Father, you're not serious?"

"We have no choice" responded Sensei.

"But these guys?!" demanded Cam. "I mean them? They're...well, they're..."

"We're what?" inquired Tori.

Shane crossed his arms. "Yeah, I didn't like the way that sounded, do you?" he asked Dustin.

"Actually dude, I'm kinda lost here." he admitted.

"Now Cam." Sensei spoke more oppressively. Cam sighed and hurried off to the back room. When he returned he was carrying a smooth bronze box in the shape of a hexagon. He opened it and tucked inside were three different morphers; in red, blue and yellow.

"These are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers." explained Cam.

Tori was in disbelief. "Yeah, right." she muttered as Shane's mouth fell open and Dustin jumped up and down in excitement.

"Yes!" Dustin snapped his fingers. "See, I knew it dude! I was right! Power Rangers are real!" Dustin reached forward to collect the yellow wind morpher and strapped it onto his wrist.

"No way..." whispered Shane as he and Tori took their morphers and put them on their wrists.

"Dustin," said Sensei, turning to the boy in yellow. "Child of the Earth. True to your heart, you will embody the powers of the Yellow Wind Ranger." Dustin looked very excited in this moment. "Tori, fluid and graceful like the water, you will become the Blue Wind Ranger." Tori smiled gratefully. "Shane, reaching for the stars, you will command the powers of the Red Wind Ranger." Shane smiled proudly.

The three lowered their hands together. "From this point on you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers." said Sensei looking at all of them. "Protectors of the Earth."

There was an awkward pause before Shane broke it. "So, what exactly does this thing do?"

Dustin and Tori turned to him.

"Where's the switch?" asked Tori.

"Does it have any games or what?" asked Dustin playing with his morpher.

Tori rolled her eyes. "No, it doesn't have games!" she shouted as the three of them started to argue.

"Ladies and gentlemen," whispered Cam sarcastically and impatiently "the defenders of the galaxy."

The computer suddenly beeped loudly causing everyone to turn towards it.

"Quickly," ordered Sensei "Lothor's army is attacking! You must stop them, call on your powers by saying '_Ninja Storm! Ranger Form!'_" "Also, be sure to find out any answers you can about Shawn's abduction as I suspect Lothor intends to use him for a diabolical scheme." The three nodded and headed out to where the school had once stood, which was now being investigated by a monster and some Kelzaks sent down by Lothor to search for any remaining students.

Meanwhile on Lothor's ship, Shawn was not doing so well for himself as he was restrained in a chair and he is supporting battle scars from the battle on the surface.

"Uncle, what do you plan on doing with our special hostage?" asked Marah excitedly.

"I have big plans for young Lambert here." sneered Lothor.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shawn fearfully.

Lothor showed Shawn a device that looked very similar to a Power Ranger morpher that he had seen before but cannot remember when he last saw one.

"I stole this morpher and modified it to my satisfaction and you will be the one to use it." said Lothor.

Shawn tried to get out of the chair but he could not move a muscle.

"It is useless to resist." sneered Lothor.

"Zurgane! Send a monster down to search for any remaining students we may have missed." ordered Lothor.

"Of course sir!" replied Zurgane.

Zurgane created a monster that would not be intimidated easily along with recruiting more kelzaks.

"Make sure that no students are left at the Wind Ninja Academy and do not reveal any information about our hostage." ordered Zurgane.

"As you wish." replied the monster.

While the monster and the Kelzaks were searching for any survivors, Shane, Tori and Dustin found the monster and his foot soldiers.

"Hey! Looking for us?" called out Shane from the cliff, he Tori and Dustin were standing on.

"It's them!" shouted the monster.

"Okay." Shane raised his arm up and did a double take. "Ninja Storm...what is it again?"

"Something form?" asked Tori.

"Ninja Storm Ranger Form." Dustin explained.

"No it's not." argued Shane. Dustin sighed.

"Dude...watch and learn." He cracked his neck and stepped forward. "NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM! HA!" He was soon dressed in a yellow suit with a helmet that looked like a lion. "Power of Earth!" He examined himself and laughed. "Oh yeah, baby yeah! Well, I guess no one's laughing at the comic book geek now are they?" He snickered at the two. Shane looked at Tori and they grinned and nodded.

"NINJA STORM! RANGER FORM HA!" They shouted. Tori was in a blue suit with a skirt and a dolphin like helmet. Shane had a red suit with a hawk like helmet.

"Power of Air!"

"Power of Water!"

"Attack and capture them!" The monster ordered the Kelzaks.

"Wind Rangers! Ninja Swords!" shouted Shane. They pulled out the swords that were on their back. Shane started approaching towards the Kelzaks and whacked them. "Alright boys, step aside." He laughed.

Tori turned her sword into a laser rifle. She ran out onto the water firing at the Kelzaks. "What's wrong? Never seen a girl in blue spandex walk on water?" she asked.

There was a trail of dust harming the Kelzaks before Dustin burst out of the ground. "Yeah! It worked!" He cheered. He stabbed his sword into the ground effectively wiping out the rest of the Kelzaks.

"You were impressive against the Kelzaks but did you really think that was all we had?!" The monster shouted firing lasers at the rangers who jumped into the air on gliders. Shane dove in and scooped up the monster. "Put me down!" it ordered.

"You got it." shrugged Shane. He laughed and dropped the monster where he made an impact on the ground. The rangers dropped to the ground and pulled out their special weapons. "Hawk Blaster! Fired up!"

"Sonic Fin! Sound off!" shouted Tori.

Dustin held up a huge lion shaped hammer. "Lion Hammer! Ready to Roar! Beat this blue dude!" He shouted hitting the ground with the hammer. The monster flew in the air and came crashing back down.

"Ready for a workout?" asked Tori while she put the Sonic Fin to her lips. "And 1... and 2... And Spin! And work those abs! Work it! Work it! And down!" she ordered. The monster was helpless against her orders and followed every single of them against his will.

"Is it hot out here? Or is it just you?" asked Shane as he fired the blaster at the monster. "Let's put em together guys!" Shane ordered. They put all the weapons together so they formed a blaster.

"Storm Striker!" They shouted in unison. "Where is Shawn?!" The rangers demanded. "Our hostage will become one of you soon enough." The monster responded in a sinister tone.

The rangers were confused but shook it off when Tori and Dustin held the weapon on their shoulders while Shane was at the trigger. "Ready?" Dustin asked.

"Fire!" shouted Shane. A black ball of energy shot out attacking the monster and he exploded. The rangers celebrated. They lowered their visors.

"That really just happened right?" asked Shane.

"I'm pretty sure it did." nodded Tori.

"Now that... was AWESOME!" shouted Dustin.

"What did he mean when he said Shawn was becoming one of us?" asked Shane.

"I don't know but we need to report back to Cam and Sensei with this information." responded Tori.

"Let's get back to base!" shouted Dustin.

The three Power Rangers walked in the base with their helmets off. "Ha! See I told you guys! I told you there were Power Rangers but you guys were like '_Nah you comic book geek it's an urban legend man._'" boasted Dustin.

"Hey, hey, hey. That wasn't me. That was Miss Fluid and Graceful over here." responded Shane poking fun at Tori.

"Alright that was me." she admitted.

Sensei spoke up. "You did well this time Rangers. But understand that there will be battles in the future. Lothor will not rest until the Earth is completely under his command. Or until he is destroyed. The future is in your hands Power Rangers."

"Speaking of Lothor, we've learnt that he plans on making Shawn become one of us. What does that mean Sensei?" asked Shane.

"I cannot say for certain. However, I suspect that Lothor might be one step ahead of us." responded Sensei.

"Do you think Lothor might have a morpher like ours to use its powers on Shawn?" asked Tori.

"Dude, if that's the case, we could rescue Shawn soon enough and convince him to join us." Dustin responded optimistically.

"I appreciate your optimism Dustin but we must not underestimate the possibility that Shawn may have been brainwashed by Lothor. You must take care if you encounter him." said Sensei.

"I really hope we can get Shawn back with us sooner rather than later." Cam said anxiously. He was worried about his adopted brother and hoped Lothor and his henchmen have not done major damage to him.

"We will Cam." Tori said reassuringly.

Lothor was enraged that the monster had revealed his plans to the rangers and decided to put his plans in motion immediately.

Lothor activated an energy beam where Shawn was restrained and spoke up. "Shawn Lambert, you will follow my orders and you will wear this morpher that has been filled with the mighty powers of darkness."

"As you wish, Lothor." said Shawn in a hypnotic state.

Lothor grinned evilly. "Good, I have some revealing information for you and two new allies I want you to meet and work with."


	3. Darkness On The Horizon

_**Ninja Storm: Darkness To Light**_

_**By: Clarinetgamer1993**_

**A/N: This is an original chapter that crosses over with certain events that happen in episodes 2, 3 and 4 of Ninja Storm. Thank you for the follows and favourites on my fanfiction so far. Please feel free to review as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) As always, I don't own Power Rangers Ninja Storm, it's characters and story.**

**Chapter 2: Darkness On The Horizon**

Shawn learnt from Lothor that his adoptive father had killed his parents when he was younger which caused him to feel conflicted and confused.

"What do you mean that my adoptive father killed my parents?!" demanded Shawn.

"I distanced myself from him a long time ago when he banished me in space and then he went on to do worse things such as killing your parents and killing the parents of your new allies." explained Lothor.

With this information, Shawn understood but still seemed to have feelings of conflict deep inside of himself.

"Thank you for telling me this information, my master." Shawn responded evilly.

Lothor was pleased that he was able to break through to Shawn with this story and proceeded to introduce him to his two allies.

"Here are your new allies, two students who attended the Thunder academy."

The two individuals stepped into the main hallway of the spaceship and introduced themselves to Shawn.

"My name is Blake and this is Hunter, my adopted brother." said the boy in navy blue.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both and my pleasure to work with you and get revenge." Shawn responded evilly.

"I think it's time to test this morpher out." said Shawn.

"Let's morph together." said Hunter.

"THUNDER STORM, RANGER FORM!" shouted Blake and Hunter.

Shawn witnessed them morph into Thunder Rangers which surprised him as he thought there was no one spared in the attacks on the various ninja schools by Lothor.

"NAVY THUNDER!" shouted Blake.

"CRIMSON THUNDER!" shouted Hunter.

It was now Shawn's turn to morph and he pondered on what the role call was for a few seconds until it clicked in his mind.

"DARKNESS STORM, RANGER FORM!" shouted Shawn.

Shawn was surrounded by darkness and morphed into a black suit with a black helmet that looked different in comparison to Blake and Hunter's suits. The visor looked like it was in the shape of a crescent moon.

"POWER OF DARKNESS!" shouted Shawn.

"This feels great to hold the power of darkness." said Shawn confidently.

Later on, Lothor was angry upon seeing that another one of his attacks against the Wind Rangers failed again.

"Uncle, I know you're crabby right now but can you separate us apart?" pleaded Kapri.

"Silence!" ordered Lothor.

"It's time to bring out the big guns to finally even the odds against the Power Rangers!" shouted Lothor.

All of a sudden, the main throne room of the spaceship turned dark and lightning bolts lightened the room briefly at the entrance of the room. The bolts kept going until there were three figures standing at the entrance. The darkness disappeared and the figures were revealed to be the Thunder Rangers and the Darkness Ranger as Lothor laughed in triumph.

Sometime later, the three rangers were watching Tori walk towards a miniature RV for a photo shoot.

"This waiting is getting old." said Blake impatiently.

"Chill, we have to do this right." responded Hunter.

"With you there, bro." answered Blake.

Shawn looked at Tori and turned away from the scene as flashbacks briefly appeared in his mind with his instinct telling him that she may not be evil. However, the powers of darkness within his morpher caused these memories to fade away.

"Shawn, are you OK bro?" asked Hunter.

"Yes, just admiring the scenery from behind us." Shawn half admitted.

"OK, let's get out of here." said Blake.

The three of them ninja streaked away.

Meanwhile, Shane, Tori and Dustin had just finished off defeating the Copybot and were unsuccessful on finding out about any information on Shawn's whereabouts.

"Do not give up on this yet rangers as I suspect that you will encounter Shawn very soon." Sensei encouraged but warned them at the same time.

Cam was also being very persistent on finding Shawn but he did not manage to find any clues either.

Blake, Hunter and Shawn travelled to Earth once again and had a plan to find the Wind Rangers' base.

"Since we are near a dirt track, Blake and I will race on the track as I see that one of them is yellow which I suspect is the yellow Wind Ranger." explained Hunter.

"That's a good plan." commented Shawn.

"In the meantime, I'll hide in the shadows and test this morpher out further and see what else I can do in terms of its powers." said Shawn.

"Well done on the pun." Blake said sarcastically.

"In all seriousness, be sure to test your powers out in an empty area where nobody can see you." said Hunter.

"Of course, I don't want our enemies potentially spotting me." Shawn said in understanding.

Blake and Hunter departed off on their dirt bikes while Shawn ninja streaked off to a deep part of a forest to test out his powers.

"DARKNESS STORM! RANGER FORM!" shouted Shawn.

"Power of Darkness!" called Shawn.

"Let's see what powers I possess!" said Shawn evilly.

"Darkness Manipulation!" called Shawn.

All of a sudden, the forest turned dark but Shawn was still able to see where he was going which gave him an advantage of attacking his enemies undetected.

"Excellent! Next, Lunar Power Beams!" Called Shawn.

Shawn drew out his Lunar laser gun and shot it at some trees which caused the trees to grow stronger and gain life quickly.

"Hmm, this would be handy if my allies were in need of help." said Shawn.

Meanwhile, the Bradley brothers had finished racing on the dirt track for a second time and Shawn reunited with them.

"What did you find out?" asked Shawn.

"We found out that Dustin is into Motocross like us which will give us an advantage to get what we want from him and the other two rangers." Blake explained to Shawn.

"We also met up with two other people associated with Dustin, their names are Tori and Shane." said Hunter.

Shawn then turned his head again as if something was telling him that what he was doing was wrong and it felt stronger than last time when he spotted Tori near the RV.

"Shawn, is everything alright dude?" asked Blake concernedly.

Shawn recovered quickly and responded to Blake. "Yes, just a little head rush from the powers I have been testing out."

"I found out that I have darkness manipulation powers which can make any area we are in dark and this can give me clear vision to take out enemies." explained Shawn.

"I also found out that I have lunar power beams which can recover my allies if they are in danger and form a shield around them as well." said Shawn.

"This will give us an advantage to getting rid of those Wind Rangers and exact our revenge." smirked Hunter.

The trio laughed out loud in triumph as everything was falling into place for them.

Later on, the trio watched Tori, Dustin and Shane on a hill at the dirt track.

"Have fun while you can." laughed Blake.

"You have no idea what's coming." Hunter added on.

Shawn watched them silently, carefully observing them.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews, favourites and follows are always appreciated. Thank you! :)**


End file.
